True Love
by GraeLeigh3
Summary: A fic inspired by the marvelous Penance written by Sgt Mac. Would take place at the very end. After taking down Wendy Darling and The Home Office, Regina and Emma realize something. Where would it lead them? SQ, don't like, don't read :p
1. Chapter 1

_This fic is really a first for me. Sometimes you read a fic which literally sucks you into its own universe. That's my case with the marvelous Penance written by Sgt Mac (read it!). As it's currently posted up to chapter 17, I've had this tiny fic running into my mind for weeks (I believe around when chapters 15/16 were posted). So it's not a companion fic, just something it inspired me. It's nowhere as brilliant as Sgt Mac's Penance, but I decided to post it._

_Review/thought welcomed, and apologies for typos/grammar, this fic isn't beta readed._  
_Ohh and I don't own anything related to OUAT, otherwise SQ would be on screen for ages! :p_

She entered their son's room which was barely bathed by darkness.

Since no one had bothered to draw the curtains, the room wasn't pitch black. It might be around 4 am but the full moon lit the room enough so she'd see the bodies entwined on the bed.

And that brought a huge smile to her face because none were in danger anymore. Wendy Darling and the Home Office had been defeated, in fact they were mostly all dead, and now healing could start.

She knew it wouldn't be possible for Regina to recover completely and forget the years of torture she suffered under the hands of these maniacs but she knew being reunited with her son would help a great deal. She'd find in him the strength to carry on.  
And he was so willing to offer it to her.

Funny how ten years ago had profoundly changed their relationship. They left at odd and now they spent their time touching each other. She read in Regina's eyes how guilty she felt from taking his strength but she although knew that Henry was more than happy to provide her with it.

It's this love that saved her. Not only when she died last night battling Wendy Darling and her goons, but all those years when she was tortured. In her mind, she'd see her baby boy stand by her, urging her to support it all. Emma Swan didn't get why Regina didn't want to tell him that he saved her and how he kept her alive.

Sure it'd feel weird to him but he was not a baby anymore, he was an adult and as such, he would understand. And he'd be proud and happy. Because he kept his mother alive.

Standing at the foot of the bed, she took a long moment to gaze down at the sleeping forms.  
Regina was as usually on her side facing her son, hands cradled against his chest, face almost buried in his neck.  
Always protective of his mother, even sound asleep, Henry has an arm across her mid section, his other hand cradling a hand.

Watching them like this, Emma Swan felt an urge of pride and love overwhelm her, bringing tears to her eyes.

She was so proud of them. Proud of Henry who turned up to be a valuable and strong asset in their fight against Wendy Darling and her goons ; and proud of Regina who took them all down with light magic. The smoke that surrounded her now wasn't dark purple anymore but a white one. She had found in herself, deep down, a magic based on love, not on hatred.

She knew it had been a struggle to do so. Bring the Evil Queen and use her dark magic had been overwhelming at some point, especially when they attacked Henry again, but Regina had refused to surrender to it and and found an other way.

She claimed it was Emma's doing but the blond knew she could have done it alone. She just needed the en couragment to choose the right path.

Now they were safe and sound. Them, the city, everyone. The past weeks had been so intense, she felt empty now. Almost useless. Sure there was work to do on the town, things have been destroyed but it was nothing compared to battling the Home Office.

And there were decisions that needed to be made.

Henry always wanted to pursue his studies in Boston but she knew it was unlikely now. Now that his mother was back, after 10 years away, there was no way he'd attend Boston's University. Not for now at least. And she wouldn't try to fight him on this. He was old enough to take this decision, argueing would be pointless. And it wouldn't hurt if he went to University a year later. She guessed he'd spend that time with Regina, in Storybrooke, full time and not over the week ends only.

Regina had decisions to make as well. Where to live, what to do. This ordeal had brought her a family but her nightmares was far from over. The torture she endured all those years would haunt her nights for a very long time.

Only Henry could keep them away. When they laid together, like now, Regina was still and didn't have any. But that couldn't last very long, she wouldn't allow it. It wasn't healthy. She'd need an other way to keep them at bay.

She had stubbornly refused any kind of spell that'd do just that. Just like her scars. The nightmares were here to remind her of who she once was. And that she deserved all that the Home Office did to her when she was their captive. She strongly disagreed with that line of thoughts but Regina refused to see it any other way. She deserved what happened to her and the aftermaths.

But Emma Swan had sworn to herself that she'd make her change her mind. And she intended to. She hadn't lied when she offered her friendship a couple days ago. She as hell knew for sure that Regina hadn't had any in Storybrooke before, and after, the curse broke. Weirdly, she didn't either. Now, just like the former Major, she had a real one.

Taking seat right beside Regina, she kept watching them sleep. She didn't feel like sleeping. To tell the truth, she didn't feel like retreat to her bed alone. For the past week, she shared it with Regina and she knew she'd miss her presence next to her.  
She shrugged at the thought. Who thought 11 years ago that they'd be in this situation? Noone, starting with herself.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't realize a pair of caramel eyes was looking up at her until she heard Regina whisper her name:

\- "Emma?"  
\- "Regina! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you"  
\- "You didn't dear. I'd watch him sleep for hours", she confessed as she turned her face back towards their sleeping son.  
\- "I'd leave", Emma whispered as she started to stand but Regina stopped her with a gentle tug on her arm.  
\- "Don't. Don't leave Emma. Please. Why don't you join us?", she asked cautiously as she moved closer to the boy's front.  
\- "Regina, no. You need to rest. I don't want to intrude".  
\- "Emma ... After tonight's events, you do realize how silly this sounds, right?", she smiled at her, squeezing her arm again.  
\- "I ... I guess you are right", she admitted as she crawled behind Regina, stopping short from spooning the older woman.  
\- "Don't fight your instincts Emma", Regina advised her gently.  
\- "Wha ... I ... I'm a cuddler Regina, remember?"  
\- "I'm more that aware of this fact Emma. But as, as strange as it sounds, I'm kind of looking for it".  
\- "You sure?"  
\- "Snuggle up Miss Swan", Regina urged her with a glance over her shoulder. When their eyes met, she saw no uncertaincy in their depths.  
\- "Very well then", spooning Regina tight as her arm snicked under her torso before her hand settled over her belly.

She fought the urge to craddle the woman before her, but only because that'd mean waking up their son.

Sighing contenly, she was surprised to feel Regina's hand reach blindly, moving around until she fell on her left's. Lacing their fingers, she tugged gently until their arms were drapped over Regina's waist and their hands resting over her heart. The movement bringing them flush against each other.

\- "Regina?", Emma frowned, puzzled by Regina's actions. She had never been so touchy before. "You okay?". She didn't want to be kicked out of bed if Regina was in the middle of some kind of daydream.

Regina Mills chuckled, the vibrations reasoning in Emma's body, thanks to their closeness.

\- "Shhhh ... it's okay Emma. Everything is just fine", she assured her, squeezing her hand. "Just let me feel this', she whispered "Let me feel you. You and Henry".  
\- "Ok", was all Emma could say.

After tonight's tragic events, she feared Regina would retreat into her shell. But seing her acting exactly the opposite way was unsettling. She guessed they'd need to discuss what happened at some point but here and now wasn't appropriate.

For a very long moment, neither spoke but both were wide awake, gazing at the sleeping form of their son. If they'd see their faces, they'd see the same endearment and smile on their lips. The same pride in their eyes. The same love for him. They had learnt tonight just how deep their love ran. A love that saved a life tonight.

Thinking back to that moment where they held a lifeless body in their arms, Emma Swan shivered. Which of course wasn't lost to Regina.

\- "You cold? There's a blanket at the foot of the bed"  
\- "No, no I'm not ... I ...", she didn't wish to elaborate.  
\- "Emma? What's going on?", Regina queried, concern evident in her voice.  
\- "Nothing to worry about just now", Emma responded, tightening her hold on the frail form.  
\- "Are you sure? If something's bothering you we could..."  
\- "Nothing's bothering me Regina. I'm just tired I guess. And just like you, I wanted to enjoy this moment"  
\- "Alright", but altough Regina wasn't convinced, she decided to let it go for now.

But she had a pretty good idea of what was going on in Emma's mind.

There was a discussion they'd have. One to clear the air between them. She didn't want things to become ackward between them. Not now that they were free from the Home Office and Wendy Darling's threat. Now that they were free to move on.

She smiled at the absurdity of it all. What would be the use of a long conversation when only two words were necessary?  
Last night events had proved that much. One moment there was a dead body craddled between the warm arms of two others. A kiss brought it back to life.

Bringing Emma's hand to her lips, Regina kissed the knuckles gently before nuzzling it on her cheek. Feeling more that hearing Emma's breath catch brought a new smile to her lips.

\- "My True Love", she whispered against the soft skin.  
\- "Regina?"  
\- "There's only one explanation to what happened tonight, we both know that Emma", she challenged the younger woman to deny it. "I was gone Emma, your kiss brought me back".  
\- "No Regina, Henry's did", Emma countered, fear evident in her tone.  
\- "I am as afraid as you are Emma Swan. But we've kissed plenty with Henry over the past weeks. With you on the other hand ...", she didn't finish her sentence, letting this sink in.

Silence fell back upon them. A thick and uncomfortable one.

Unable to see Emma, Regina couldn't gauge her reaction but she hadn't bolted out of the bed which was a good sign.  
She knew the younger woman had come to the same conclusions. But hearing it voiced aloud by someone else was still a shock. She knew she'd be if Emma had been the one uttering the words.

So she had no other choice than wait for Emma's shock to deflate. Sure she'd push her but that'd very well scare the blond away.

\- "I.. you are …. I", Emma didn't know what to say. Regina had just said outloud what her mind (and heart) had been screaming at her for the last few hours. She was right, she knew that.

But both realizing it didn't make it less scary.

\- "For what it's worth Emma, I do love you. I know you do too otherwise I wouldn't be here now. But we don't have to do anything about it, we could ..."  
\- "Ignore it? Seriously Regina? I'm a runner, not you"  
\- "I don't want to loose you as a friend Emma. So if this is too much, we can try to ..."  
\- "And what happens next? We live under the same roof but act like we don't feel anything for each other? We date and pretend to be happy? That's your solution?", Emma Swan felt her temper rising at the implication of Regina's suggestion. The only thing keeping her voice relatively low was the prospect of waking Henry.  
\- "Maybe I'd move out", Regina answered and Emma felt her let go of her hand. She was clear in her words and actions: not forcing her in anything. Distancing them if that's what was needed.

But she didn't want that, did she? She didn't want Regina to move out not to leave the safety of her arms, right?  
Because as scary as if was it all felt right.

Because Regina was right, it was the only explanation to last night's ressurection. Regina had killed Wendy Darling, killing herself in the process. But after those caramel eyes had forever closed, Henry and her said goodbye with a gentle kiss on both her temples. That's when it happened. A wave of energy had passed through them and Regina was back.

There was no mistaking what it was. They already experienced it with Henry 11 years ago.

\- "I will move out then. Today. I guess the house on Millfin Street is still there and noone had moved in.", Regina's sad voice took her back to the them and now.

Grabbing Regina's hand, she laid them back palms open over the raven woman's heart, pressing gently.

\- "I love you Regina. And I don't want you to go anywhere. Right here, with Henry and I, is where you belong", Emma Swan stated softly, throwing all caution to the wind.

Against their joined hands, she felt the heartbeat speed up and Regina take a deep breath.

When she turned her head to the side to meet Emma's eyes, there were tears in hers. Tears of happiness. After a decade of tears and pain, life was good. The road has been bumpy and painful but she now had the family she didn't know she craved.

Looking deep into caramel eyes, Emma Swan knew right then that there was nothing to fear. She loved Regina and Regina loved her. They had a beautiful 22 years old son and a town full of friends. Nothing could go wrong.

After a long moment of gazing deep down into each other's eyes, Regina's fell on Emma's lips, unconciously licking her lips. She longed to kiss the blond but didn't dare to.  
Was it too soon? Were they too caught up in the moment to make it special?

It was a very masculine yet sleepy voice that almost made them jump apart.

\- "Now that you finally figured out what has been under your nose from Day 1, can you just kiss so we can all sleep?"  
\- "Henry!" "Kid!" both women explained at the same time, looking back at him with wide eyes.  
\- "Com'on, just a little kiss", he urged as he winked at them.

He had been awake the whole time, very aware of his adoptive mother's scrutinity but unwilling to break it. He wanted her happy and he didn't mind having her watch him sleep. It was a loving trait from her, not a creepy one.  
But after their conversation started, he had to resist to frown to betray himself. He almost made his presence known when his momma had proposed to move out. Had Emma not come to her senses, he'd certainly have because it wasn't to be considered.

His moms belonged together, everyone knew that. And now that everyone was on the same page, all they needed was to settle it. From his perspective, everything else, the consequences of their relationship mainly, were merely details. Details they'd figure out and discuss later on. Just the two of them, or the three, if they wanted him a part of those.

Right now, he had a goofy grin plastered over his boyish face waiting for his moms to kiss. Because he knew there wouldn't be any turning back.

Rising just enough to gaze down into Regina's face, yet keeping a firm hold on their entwined hands, Emma Swan tilted her head until a cascade of blond locks shielded them from their son's prying eyes. The hiss it caused making her smile.

Looking down into caramel eyes, she smiled broadly, trying to hide her nervousness. She'd feel Regina's through her skin, no need to add her own.  
Then she slowly lowered her head to meet Regin's soft and welcoming lips ...

**THE END**

_Reviews welcomed:p_


	2. Chapter 2

_I had to change the status of this story since my muse decided that she'd love adding some drama to our favorite couple.  
So here we go._

_Please, please, please it's inspired by the wonderful fic Penance that you all must read. It's a beautiful ride._

_And i do live for reviews. A word, a smirk, whatever, I take them all, they keep muse busy and focused :)_

* * *

Emma was waiting downstairs for Regina to get ready. It was saturday evening and they agreed for a family dinner with the Charmings before a movie.  
She smiled fondly at this prospect: a week ago neither would have thought this possible. A reunited family and a threat eradicated.

And it was even better, Regina and she had realized the depths of their feelings for each other and confessed their love. It happened two nights ago and she still had difficulties to realize. Well Henry had made it very easy and he couldn't help but smile broadly when he spotted them together, even if it was just sitting side by side on the couch.

Which didn't happen all that much, Regina was still recovering from her near death experience and she was giving her space.  
Even thought it was hard at times. This morning she remembered waking up to the sight of Regina still sound asleep, her face turned to her but a good two feet away. She fought her wish to gather her in her arms. Sure Regina was lost to the world when she took her pills before going to bed but she didn't want to take advantage. There were still boundaries between them. She never dated anyone like Regina Mills before, they'd adjust.

Glancing down at her watch, she frowned.  
It was past 8 o'clock now and Regina was still upstairs. Henry was already at Grany's with his grandparents and she was glad Ruby would join them. After the young woman revealed what Doctor Wade did to her, she had drawn a lot of strength from Snow White and those two spent as much time together as possible, catching up or just hanging around.  
She had seen the good it did to her, to both of them.

She was startled by a soft knock on the front door and surprised by Henry making his way inside.

\- "Hey you guys ready?", he queried as he dropped a peck on her cheek.  
\- "I am but your mom is taking her sweet regal time", she joked, glancing up at the stairs leading to their bedroom.  
\- "I will get her", he decided as he left her side.

Smiling, she didn't stop him. These two had been apart long enough... like three hours.  
As she heard Henry knock on the bedroom door, she went to retrieve her jacket and Regina's coat from the closet.

Minutes later, Henry descended the stairs, a deep frown grazing his still boyish figure.

\- "What is it? Your mom's coming down soon?", she queried softly.  
\- "I don't think so. She asked to go without her. She's not feeling too good".  
\- "That's weird. How did she look? Was she ready?"  
\- "I don't know, she wouldn't let me in".  
\- "Something's not right here. Let me check with her and in the meantime, go back to Grany's", she instructed gently.  
\- "But Mom..."  
\- "Henry, please go. Keep company to your grandparents, I'll take care of this. We'll be here shortly", she shouldered off her jacked and draped it accross a kitchen's stool, next to Regina's.

She was up the stairs before Henry closed the front door behind him.

_So what ya think? ..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Still inspired by Penance ... this chapter we get a little more drama._

_And i do live for reviews. A word, a smirk, whatever, I take them all, they keep muse busy and focused :)_

* * *

Laying a hear against the wooden door, she listened for a few seconds before knocking softly. When silence greeted her, she made her way inside carefully and frowned when she spotted Regina by the window. She had dragged a chair to it to sit on and was drappped in a thicket blanket.

Her back to her, she didn't even acknowledge her presence. When calling her softly didn't change her posture, she went to stand behind her. That's then she noticed how badly she was shivering. She hadn't lied to Henry, she was not really up to go out tonight. They'd have to do it some other time.

\- "Hey", she said gently as she laid both hands on Regina's shoulders.

She was afraid to make her jump but she was more than surprised by the brunette's reaction. She shouldered out of her embarance and tightened the blanket closer to her body.

Her deafening silence was the most intriguing.  
Fisting her hands by her sides, she took a carefree tone as she glanced down at Regina.

\- "I sent Henry to keep company to my parents and Ruby. But if you are not up to it, we ..."  
\- "You can go Emma, I'd rather stay in", Regina interrupted her in a hollow voice, still staring stright ahead.  
\- "He can have dinner with them and I will cook us something".  
\- "You'd better join them Emma, you don't have to miss this because of me".  
\- "We'll have plenty of opportunities to gather all for dinner", Emma went on, a bit worried by Regina's tone. She sounded ... defeated?  
"So, what do you want for dinner?"  
\- "I'm not hungry. Go ahead, I'll just stay here", Regina stated.  
\- "Right. I'll go have dinner with out kid and family and you stay here, shivering from head to toe", she retorted.  
\- "That's for the best Emma. Go be with your family".

Patience was something she wasn't particularly good at, especially after the last weeks' events, and Regina's rebuff was starting to piss her off.

Taking two calming breaths, she went to crouch in front of Regina who stubbornly refused to look at her. Laying both hands on the older woman's knees, she frowned when she took in her appearance: her eyes were red and her cheeks damp.

\- "Hey, what's wrong?", she queried, immediatly alarmed by her girlfriend's distress. "You in pain? What can I do?"  
\- "There is nothing you should do Miss Swan. I just wished to be left alone", Regina answered with a pinched voice.  
\- "First, it's Emma. Second, it's our family and third I'm not going anywhere so you'd tell me what's going on honey", she replied as gently as possible.

That got a reaction from her lover. Did she imagine this or did Regina just flinch when she called her 'honey'?

\- "Nothing is going on. Why can't I just be left alone?", Regina all but spat.  
\- "I'd leave you alone Regina if that didn't mean you hiding in here".  
\- "You are right", Regina whispered as she stood and went to the dresser.

Emma's relief was short when she noticed Regina was opening the top drawer to retrieve some of her stuff and lay them on the bed.

\- "And what do you think you are doing?", Emma interrogated her as she went to stand between Regina and the furniture.  
\- "Go out of my way Emma", Regina commanded, her eyes blazing.  
\- "Sweetheart, I don't know what's going on right now nor why you feel the urge to flee but ..."  
\- "I'm not fleeing Miss Swan, I think it's high time I move back to my place', Regina retorted as she went to the closet and retrieved her travelling bag.

But Emma was now clearly pissed so she charged on.

\- "It's the middle to the night and you're moving out Regina. Looks like fleeing to me", Emma accused her, standing nose to nose with Regina.  
\- "I'm merely rightening an ackward situation"  
\- "Excuse me? You living with your girlfriend and our son is ackward? Since when?"

There it was again, Regina flinched again. Honey then and now girlfriend made her tick.

\- "Care to tell me what's ackward?"  
\- "The town is no longer in danger, it's time everyone takes back its right place"  
\- "And you moving to your old mansion is? What about us?", she pushed. More flinch from Regina.  
\- "For God's sake Emma Swan, there is no need for a 'us'. It was an awful mistake".  
\- "Awful mistake? That's how you see us? I love you Regina and you love me. Stop acting non sense and tell me what's going on in your head', Emma pleaded.  
\- "Nothing is going on Sheriff Swan. City is safe from the harm I brought on it ; now it's time to go our separate ways", Regina stated very matter of factly.  
\- "Fuck no! Now that the town is safe, it's time for us to move on ... together".  
\- "It was wrong, can't you see it?"  
\- "I don't and never will. Out love saved you remember?"  
\- "It was Henry", she stated coldly.  
\- "So now it's Henry. Two days ago it was me, today it's different. You'd better telle me what's going on here love because you are not making any sense. And stop fliching like you've been slapped everytime I call you honey or love, damnit!", she yelled wishing to get a reaction from her lover.

She expected to be slapped or turned into a frog but she got neither.  
In a split second, the strong Regina Mills who endured three years of torture and seven of reeducation turned to stone.  
She just stood there, her gaze downcast.

_So worth going on? ..._


End file.
